chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Selection of Religion Act
The Selection of Religion Act 'was a failed bill that attempted to Discriminate the Religious Community, on September 30, 2016, the bill was vetoed by Abooksigun Eluwilussit, and had been a controversial bill since 2016. The Bill was introduced into the Chawosaurian Congress, both Parliament and Senate, on May 1, 2016, and on September 30, 2016, the bill was vetoed. Background On November 20, 2015, the Selection of Religion Act was founded by Canonicus Roosevelt and he introduced it on May 1, 2016, on May 2, 2016, Canonicus wanted Abooksigun Eluwilussit to sign it into law, but would do so if ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania ruled in favor of SORA. Chawosauria announced on May 3, 2016, that the Selection of Religion Act will go into effect after the Chawosaurian Supreme Court decides on the basis of Human Rights or perventation against legalizing criminality. But if Malina Parker won the 2016 Primary Election, she would veto the bill. Text '''Section 1 * SORA gives a state or province of Chawosauria, the right to select and deny, the equality of a religion on it's state ground. * SORA prohibits the government to take intervention to a state's right to select or deny a religion. * The Law would enforce the support the religious persecution against Excluded Religions. Section 2 * SORA gives the state the right to deny employment, housing, education and credit rights to Selected and Excluded Religious Minorities. * SORA gives the state to give public and private business to discriminate a Religious Minority, rather Selected or Excluded by SORA. * SORA supports death and prison sentencing against Excluded Religions. * SORA supports public and private schools' rights to humiliate exposed religious students. Section 3 * SORA gives the Chawosaurian Military the right to prevent religious minorities, rather selected or excluded by SORA, from serving in the military. * SORA enforces military exclusion, humiliation, discipline and discharge of exposed religious soldiers. * Generals, Commanders and Military Officers can shoot exposed religious soldiers. Section 4 * SORA encourages therapies on exposed religious citizens, religion-change therapy is encouraged by SORA itself and provides mental hospitals for Religious Freaks (Religious Fundamentalists). Section 5 * SORA encourages Public Humiliation against exposed religious citizens, students, subjects. * SORA encourages discriminatory attitudes against religious people. * SORA encourages School Bullying against Exposed Religious Students. * SORA gives the government the right to annul marriages between religious couples. Section 6 * SORA protects the Chawosaurian Civilian's right to kidnap and murder people, based on religious and cultural background. * SORA blocks the government's ability to punish a citizen who murder or assault someone because of religious and cultural background. * SORA defends hatred and bigotry against people based on Religion and Culture. * SORA protects students' right to kidnap, assault and or murder students based on religious and cultural backgrounds. Legislative History The Selection of Religion Act was introduced by Canonicus Roosevelt, which he also authored it as well, the goal of the Selection of Religion Act is to allow Chawosauria to discriminate which religion is selected into discrimination which that's why this legislation is called the "Selection of Religion Act", however, the Chawosaurian Government accepted the bill tobe introduced on May 1, 2016, and was written on November 2015. The Selection of Religion Act was supported by the Chawosaurian People, and opposed by the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions, the BWRST declared war on Discrimination, calling it the "War on Discrimination", the idea of the war on discrimination was rejected by the Chawosaurian People and as the Chawosaurians have wanted to make Pro-SORA people as powerful and can be by showing more discriminatory tones. On August 19, 2016, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii announced his support for SORA and SORA 2, however, Degotoga Atagulkalu announced his opposition against SORA and trying to introduce FORA, a bill that is the opposite from SORA. Chawosauria, on August 20, 2016, began to vote in the Chawosaurian Congress and the Continent Union Council, but by January 26, 2017, the Continent Union Council would vote on the bill, and or pass a referendum to the Chawosaurian People, which was presented by Canonicus Roosevelt as well, as he said that the best way to gain victory for the Selection of Religion Act, is to let the people vote. Referendum On August 20, 2016, the Referendum for the Selection of Religion Act was thought of by the introducer of SORA, however, Chawosauria is about to have a Direct Democracy, and the people may refuse to give the referendum a vote, or maybe vote on the referendum on any side. Congress Consideration On September 1, 2016, a majority of Chawosaurian Representatives voted in favor of the bill and then move to the Senate. On September 22, 2016, the Chawosaurian Parliament has decided to do many voting from popular and then electoral votes on SORA. By October 26, 2016, the Senate will vote on the bill and then by January 26, 2017, the bill will go the Monarch for him or her to sign or veto. Veto On September 30, 2016, Abooksigun Eluwilussit vetoed SORA, but the veto may get overturned, by November of 2016, the decision will take place due to referendum. Parliament and Senate Consideration It is illegal to overrule the Monarch's veto, but the Chawosaurian Parliament and Senate will both vote on the bill again, and re-pass it, but would challenge the Monarch that if the Popular Vote wants SORA into law, he must sign SORA into law, overturning his own Veto. This was brought up on October 21, 2016. See also * Religious Freedom in the Continent Union